


The Problem With Exes

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: My Day (The Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Prompt: Sky and Ace go on a vacation to get away and get to know more about each other. While they're they meet one of Sky's ex. And things gets out of hand with misunderstanding and miscommunication.
Relationships: Sky Mercado/Ace Tan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Problem With Exes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lulu26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu26/gifts).



> For Lulu26, whose request goes like this:  
> What about sky and Ace go on a vacation to get away and get to know more about each other. While they're they meet one of Sky's ex. And things gets out of hand with misunderstanding and miscommunication.
> 
> Hope you enjoy hun and take care!^^

Ace drives them down the winding country road, heading out to the south side to Bellarocca Island Resort and Spa in Marinduque. He looks over at Sky adoringly, who’s sleeping in the passenger seat, his mouth open slightly with a bit of drool at the corner. God, but his boyfriend is adorable. He can’t wait to get them to their destination, away from prying eyes and knowing people, away from everything that happened with their sex scandal and all that. He’s planned his one week vacation around this, spending time alone with Sky, just them, learning each other with no outside influence.

It’s close to 6pm and the night sky is already dark, the stars twinkling brightly in the vastness. The resort is located on mountainous terrain, with its highest point at 114 meters above sea-level. When they pull up to the parking garage Ace unbuckles his seatbelt, turning in his seat so he can fully face the slumbering man across from him. It’s a testament to how tired Sky is that he hasn’t woken as yet, not even as Ace run a hand through his hair, brushing his aside so he can gaze at that perfect face. He leans over and place a soft kiss on Sky’s forehead, kissing down his jaw before lightly kissing him on the lips.

“Sky?” Ace whispers softly.

Sky’s eyes flutters open before he stares at him softly. “We’re at the place?”

Ace nods. “Yeah, I know you’re tired but lets go check in.”

Sky yawns before stretching himself out. “Ök, let’s go.”

Ace rented a villa for their stay, affording them all the privacy they will need. They check in and a porter helps them with their bags, as well as directing them to their little vacation spot. They order dinner while they unpack and Ace folds his clothes neatly while Sky folds them not so neatly to put in the drawers.

“Your clothes will wrinkle if you don’t fold them properly,” Ace points out.

Sky shrugs, “Doesn’t matter, they’ll wrinkle while I wear them anyways.”

Ace laughs, “You’re so childish.”

Sky raise an eyebrow in challenge, “There’s one part of me that isn’t childish, let’s go shower and I’ll show you.”

Ace grins at Sky, even while his boyfriend leaves the clothes to come give him a kiss. They nip and suck at each other’s bottom lip, starting out playful until they both feel the heat from their actions.

“Hey, (kiss) bathroom,” Ace moans between kisses, feeling dirty from driving all evening.

Sky agrees and they strip out of their clothes, even while kissing, before making their way to the bathroom where they put their tongues in a lot more places than each other’s mouth.

**Sky*Ace**

“So, are you sure you’re up for hiking right now?” Sky asks the next morning over breakfast, both of them preparing for their first fun activity of the day.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Ace asks across the table, sucking on a wedge of orange in a way that’s affecting Sky down south.

“You’re sucking hard there, Ace, giving me all sorts of ideas…”

Ace groans before dropping the orange wedge on his plate. “Why are you so insatiable? We hardly got any good sleep because you couldn’t keep it down last night,” Ace states while clearing the dishes.

Sky licks his lips. “I’m a sucker for you, Ace, you know I can’t keep my hands…or other body parts…off you.”

Äce rolls his eyes. “Let’s get ready or we’re going to be late.”

Sky complies, but he’s got to steal a kiss first.

Ace allows him.

**Sky*Ace**

“Sky?”

Both men turn from putting their hiking gears together with the rest of the group at the sound of the girl’s voice, Ace staring in confusion at the petite girl and Sky in surprise.

“Julia?” Sky asks.

“Yes!” the girl acknowledges, hurrying over and bodily hugging Sky.

Sky hugs her back and Ace holds back the pit of jealousy forming in his stomach. Who is she?

Ace sniffs loudly, reminding Sky that he’s standing there behind him.

“Oh, Julia, meet Ace,” Sky says hastily after pulling away and turning to acknowledge his boyfriend.

“Hi, Julia,” Ace says, clasping his hands in greeting.

Julia eyes him up and down, looking him over. “So this is the famous Ace Tan, is it?”

Ace is taken aback at the words, he’s never met this girl before and she’s being a little rude.

“I saw your performance and it’s a little bland if you ask me.”

“Julia…” Sky hisses warningly.

“Oh, sorry, Mr. Tan,” she giggles, all fake. “Sky and I used to date earlier in the year.”

Sky grabs Ace’s hand to make a point. “Julia,” he reiterates.

Julia looks at their hands and smiles at Ace. “Like I said, Mr.Tan, I found your performance very subpar.”

And with that she walks away.

Ace feels like crap with this girl throwing the sex scandal back in his face like this.

“Ace?” Sky says softly, framing his face with his hands and forcing him to look up at him.

“You sure had a type, didn’t you?” Ace sighs, clearly comparing this girl’s bitchiness with that of Moira’s.

“Ace…” Sky tries to explain but Ace cuts him off, too tired for it all.

“Let’s just go, ok?” Ace grabs his things as the guide instructs them to get themselves ready. These are the type of things Ace wanted to get away from and just have some quiet time with his boyfriend. It’s not like he doesn’t get email and messages from some of the bold faced women Sky used to date after their video surfaced, accusing him of using witchcraft to get an obviously straight man to sleep with him and being a boyfriend stealer. He hadn’t told Sky any of this because Sky is his and he won’t allow hate messages to sully his relationship, but this is getting ridiculous.

**Sky*Ace**

“Let’s take a break, people. We always rest after the first 45 minutes to get our lungs used to the new air pressure going up the mountain. Please have some water or a snack, we resume in ten minutes.” The guide walks off to do his own thing and Sky and Ace finds a large jutting of rock to sit on.

“Hey, are you tired?” Sky asks before using a rag to dab at Ace’s sweaty forehead. He produces a water bottle out of his backpack with the other hand.

“Not really.” Ace smiles before taking the bottle and taking a sip.

Sky picks up a small, smooth rock, smiling before giving it to Ace.

“Hey, I’ll be your rock when times get hard, ok baby? Just let me know when you’re feeling tired or down.”

Ace wants to kiss Sky, but before he can Julia interrupts them by approaching his boyfriend.

“Sky, my knapsack strap broke and I can’t find the guide. Can you help me fix it please?”

Sky just leaves, always so glad to help and Ace hates it. He watches them as they interact, Sky being the perfect handyman while Julia hover likes a vulture, waiting for a chance to swoop in and try her luck. He keeps his eyes on them, ready to go over there if needed. Sky seems to finish with the bag and is about to walk away when Julia grabs him by the arm, saying something to him. Ace stands suddenly to go over there but the Guide’s booming voice can be heard telling them to get ready to continue climbing and Sky pulls away from Julia, finding his way back to him.

“Are you ready baby?” Sky asks while shouldering his bag and Ace nods, ready to get this done and over with.

**Sky*Ace**

The next day they both spend the entire day in bed, just taking the time to spend in each other’s arms. The sex is excellent like always and Sky knows how to wear him out and make him hungry. Ace’s stomach growls while he’s lying in bed and catching his breath.

“Hey, the kitchen’s closed, want me to get something from one of those little places down the road?” Sky asks while getting dressed.

Ace nods. “Call me when you get there and tell me what’s on the menu.”

“Sure. I’ll call you in a bit,” Sky answers while pocketing the car keys.

Ace smiles while watching his boyfriend leave, feeling happy all over again. He gets out of bed a moment later and showers before slipping on shorts and a t-shirt. He finds some juice in the fridge to drink while he waits on Sky to call. When the phone rings and Sky’s name pops up on the screen he smiles brightly before answering.

“Hi, baby, what do you have for me?”

“This is Julia…”

The cold tone sends a shock through Ace’s system like a bucket of ice water being poured over his head. “Julia…?”

“Yes, Julia. Sky said to tell you he’s a little held up right now, he’ll talk to you later.”

She cuts off the call, just like that without letting Ace get a word in edgewise and now he doesn’t really now how to react. After taking a deep breath he tries to call Sky’s phone again and it goes straight to voicemail. Now he’s worried and angry. What is he doing with that girl and why is she using his phone to call him? Are they together? What are they doing and how long will Sky take to get back?

These thoughts and other less savory things swirls through Ace’s head. He wants to know what is happening before he loses his mind to what ifs and the unknown.

It’s 3 hours later before Sky walks back through the door, looking a little worse for wear and with no food.

“Sky, where were you?” Ace asks part worried and part angry.

“I was at the mechanic shop, the car broke down on the way to get food.”

“With Julia?” Ace asks incredulously.

“What?” Sky asks dumbly.

“Julia, your ex that called me from your phone!” Ace accused.

“What are you talking about?” Sky asks in confusion and Ace wants to throw something at him. “I wasn’t with Julia today. I haven’t even seen her!”

Ace laughs bitterly. “So, you’re even lying to me now. Tell me, do you want her back, do you miss her that much?”

Sky sighs like he’s the one being inconvenienced and it only makes Ace even more mad at him.

“I wasn’t with Julia, ok? What makes you think I’d suddenly be interested in her?”

“She called me from your phone and then you’ve been gone for hours…”

“Because the car broke down and I wasn’t with her for her to call you from my phone. I would never give it to her!”

Ace nods his head when he realizes Sky won’t admit the truth. He walks around the table between them, giving himself some distance from everything. “Do you want to go back to dating women?”

Sky angrily walks over and grabs him by the arms. “Ace, I only want you.”

He sounds so sincere, Ace wants to believe but he can’t ignore the evidence, because that phone call wasn’t his imagination. “Are you saying I’m the liar, Sky?”

“What? Baby, no…” Sky admonishes, holding him close and kissing at his lips, pulling at his bottom lip before plunging his tongue into his mouth and just taking. The kiss is tainted by betrayal and Ace just pulls back after, pulling away from Sky’s hold on him and heading for the door.

“Where are you going, Ace?” Sky asks, the defeat clear in his voice.

Ace doesn’t answer, the front door closing hard behind him as he leaves.

**Sky*Ace**

“Mom?” Ace asks softly into the phone after his call is answered on the second ring.

“Ace, honey? Are you ok?”

His mother sounds so frantic, so worried for him and Ace doesn’t know how he could have ever thought she hated him.

He sniffles. “Mom, I don’t know what to do. I think…I think Sky may have hooked up with an ex…”

“Aren’t you two supposed to be on vacation?” She asks curiously.

“Yes, mom, we are.”

“Tell me what happened, son.”

Ace relates the whole thing to his mother.

“Mmmm…” She drawls after he’s done, clearly putting some thoughts into what he’s told her. “And Sky says he wasn’t with her?”

“He says he wasn’t, mom, but she called me from his phone, so clearly they spent some time together, right?”

“Son, I know it can look that way but sometimes things are not always what they seem. You’re reading into everything from a narrative this Julia is feeding you. It would benefit her the most if you broke up with Sky right now. Don’t worry about it, let me call Sky and then I’ll call you back, ok son?”

Ace nods, wiping at the tear trailing down his left cheek. “Ok mom, thank you.”

“And Ace…?” she continues before they can hang up. “…Don’t ever think that boy doesn’t love you. That scandal could have destroyed his future and he still chose to stick by you, so don’t write him off because of what other people say, ok?”

The tears flow even harder at her words. “Ok, mom, I love you.”

“I love you too, Ace, bye.”

Thirty minutes later she calls him back and asks him to meet Sky at their room.

**Sky*Ace**

“You’re mother called me,” Sky admits as soon as Ace walks through the door. “She wanted to know which shop I went to and who I spoke to. After I told her she said she’ll call me back.”

Ace can tell Sky is just rambling, clearly not knowing what to say to him now. Ace takes pity on him and nods, not wanting to fight anymore.

“Where were you? Are you Ok, did you get to eat? I cooked in case you were hungry, I don’t know…” Sky points at the kitchen and Ace smells one of his favorite dishes, green curry. He smiles tentatively, remembering his mother’s parting words; only Julia would benefit from them breaking up, because then she can have the chance to take his man from him.

No way in hell.

“Sure, I’ll eat some.”

Sky’s smile could rival the sun.

Ace scarfed down the food when the hunger pangs reared their ugly heads like giant beasts in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast and now that his anxiety had lessened his body reminded him it needs sustenance.

“Here’s some water.” Sky waits on him and Ace just gives in, drinking until he’s full.

“How do you feel?” Sky asks after a moment.

“Better,” Ace says after nodding.

Sky looks relieved and just then Ace’s phone rings. He sees it’s his mother and answers the call.

“Son, are you with Sky?” she asks through the phone.

“Yes, mom, why?” Ace asks, looking at his boyfriend.

“Put me on speaker.”

Ace does, putting the phone down on the table between them.

“Sky, can you hear me?”

“Yes maám,” Sky answers immediately.

“Ok, so here’s what happened. The mechanic shop you went to is owned by Julia’s uncle, Sky…”

_What…?_ They mouth quietly at each other.

“He said he left her in his office for a while to go see to a new customer who came in with his car who but asked to get some charge for his phone in his office while he was there. Guess she recognized you Sky and used your phone to call Ace.”

Ace breathes a sigh of relief at the news, which means his mother was right, Julia only wants him out of the way so she can get to Sky. They both thank her and after she hangs up Ace turns to his boyfriend and hug him. “I’m so sorry, Sky.”

Sky hangs on for dear life. “Don’t be, Ace. These things will happen, let’s just learn from them.”

Ace nods, burying his face gratefully into Sky’s shoulder. Sky tilts his head up by the chin and kisses him, so gentle and sweet. Ace moans into it and doesn’t protest when Sky has his hands all over him, needing to feel him.

“Sky~” Ace moans as Sky works him over with his lips before leading him to the bedroom and showing him with words and action that they both belong only to each other.

/End


End file.
